Funds are requested for the purchase of an electron microscope to support the work of an interactive group of investigators whose major research efforts include application of stereologic and morphometric techniques to define the pathobiology of diseases of the lungs and of the microvasculature. This research group is currently using a Zeiss EM-10 for which the work load has become too great. Recent funding of new NIH projects involving electron microscopic morphometry now require an additional electron microscope to meet the increasing work demands. This research group is also developing computer aided image processing equipment which can be interfaced with the proposed new electron microscope to enhance the speed of transfer of electron microscopic images and their quantitative analysis in the laboratory. This laboratory group provides a resource for application of stereology to biologic problems that is utilized broadly both within Duke University and by investigators throughout the scientific community.